


With A Little Help From My Friends

by beeminionjeran



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, Skyfall RPF
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeminionjeran/pseuds/beeminionjeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On set of Skyfall. They will shoot THE scene today. This is Silvas broad entrance and Javier wants it to be awesome as hell. Daniel is troubled because he can't the right feeling for it. Javier King of Bromances Bardem helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPF. Don't like, don't read. This is pure fiction and has nothing to do with the reality. Out of respect i kept things at a playful PG-13. Crack!fic and a little sexy I hope. Well it got Daniel and Javier in it...

As actors and crew gather at the Skyfall set this morning everyone is full of anticipation. They already have at least 80 percent of the footage for the new James Bond movie done but today will be a special day. While maybe not everyone will admit it, everyone has been looking forward for todays scenes. Today they will shoot the first meeting between Bond and the villain.

This is Silvas broad entrance and Javier wants it to be awesome as hell. He seemingly has the morning of his life. He's in high spirits and flirty with everyone who remotely looks into his general direction, ever since he jumped out of bed at 5 a.m.  
Daniel on his part sneeks around between his trailer and the food supplies, alway in search for more coffee. He didn't sleep so well last night. He knows today is very important and kinda burdens himself with the pressure of everyones expectations.

The first thing they shoot this morning is the scene in which Silva strolls down the great hallway. Javier is having this massive monolog and they do it in one single long shot. Everything works out extremely well. Javier Bardem really is on a roll today.  
Daniel is happy that he only need to sit there and have the back of his head filmed for the moment.

By the time he needs to attend in front of the camera activly, he's wearing an extra layer of make-up to cover the shadow under his eyes.  
So this is what everyone has been waiting for. Sam Mendes has had decided to do this scene at a late point of the recordings. He wanted the protagonists to be cool with each other by the time they do it. After all, you never know how long people need to get to know each other and to get along. Luckily Daniel and Javier had become buddies pretty quick. A good chemistry would make todays work much easier.

They try a few rehearsals to set up the right camera angles and markers. Then they try the first real shot. And the second, and third, and fourth and fifth. And somehow they are not getting anywhere close to having a good take.  
They are in the middle of the sixth try when Javier calls „Cut!“ Daniel isn't into it. He can sense it. Javier knows that Daniel had been looking forward for today. They had gone through the script together yesterday, had briefed with Sam about their ideas for this and had tested it some more afterwards.

Javier knows the situation Daniel is in very well. Acting can be very frustrating if you think about it too much. Daniel is trying too hard because he wants this to be awesome as well, when really, all he needs to do is letting his feelings to take over and go with the flow. They both know the scene well enough for it.  
The guy is just too tense.

Before anyone can say anything Javier leaves the scenery and runs off to where the actors trailers park. When he comes back he carries a portable CD player with him. He sets it to the ground, right next to the chairs and pushes play. Everyone gives him a look when I'm Sexy And I Know It starts to play.  
Javier, or more correctly, Raoul Silva walks up and down in front of his co-star like a model on a catwalk. Daniel gives him a funny look. Sam Mendes is beaming. Javier wriggles his hips to the music. By the time he looks back over his shoulder, mannequin-style, and gives Daniel the same startled look he has in mind for the 'Oh Mister Bond' moment, Daniel snickers. Javier doesn't stop until Daniel is caught in a fit of giggles. Make-up department is totaly going to hate them. They will have to reapply the make-up at the corner of Daniels eyes.

After a couple of minutes everything is settled again. Daniel definitly seems to be in a better mood; less stiff now. They start over and aim for a new take. This one is pretty good. It wont be their last take but they are well on the way, so Sam lets the camera roll. They definitly can use this footage as basis to discuss the scenes details. This is good stuff to work with. Everything is well on the way when suddenly Javier doesn't seem to stick to the script anymore. Raoul Silva had just buttomed up James Bonds shirt and pushed the fabric aside when Javier gets up and starts to round Daniel like he's freaking beguiling him. Daniel cranes his neck here and there, as he tries to follow what Javier does behind him. Javier reaches around Daniels neck and traces his fingers along his collarbone and up his neck. Javier is so sorry but he has to make the guy squirm some more. Because more then anything he want's today to be epic. Well, maybe he isn't that sorry.  
Daniel blinks into the camera as he feels Javier leaning down close behind him. Javier uses the deepest sexy-voice he can muster when he murmurs into Daniels ear „Guess I will end up on top after all Mr. Bond.“ Daniel shudders a little. But when Javier pats him on the shoulder and walks back into his view, wearing a big, smartass grin they both know this mission is accomplished. Daniel feels satisfied because he knows they can do this and make it good.

Before they get back into position for the next take, Javier gives Daniel a quick peck on the lips. Because he can. Because he's Javier fking King of Bromances Bardem and that's what he does. Daniel gives him a grin that is mischievous and perfect in every way Bond needs to be.

At the end of the day they used lot less film tape then Sam had planned. The whole day of filming was an incredibly smooth one.

Much later, anytime someone gets asked by an interviewer how filming the scene went, they all will answer:  
„We had a lot of fun doing it.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the grammar was ok. Im not english native, I couldn't tell if it wasn't but I looked a lot of things up so hopefully its fine. Bear with me. Most of all, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
